Crimson of his eyes
by spamushka
Summary: Chasing the man who saved his life, Ciel Phantomhive gets tangled up in bad mess. (based mostly on stuff from manga; but with additional twists.)
1. Chapter 1

_It rains._  
 _Sky is falling down on me; pouring rain falls like curtains after an act._  
 _It might be the way skies wanted to show how great my parents were; by closing the stage after the play of their lives by themselves._  
 _But, no matter how hard it pours, the fire is still burning, burning, burning... And the pain is clawing a hole in my chest._  
 _Somebody took me outside, I don't know who; but I was saved._  
 _And then I hear: "We got the boy. The parents are taken care of.", as someone puts something over my face, and I fall unconscious._  
 _I wake up in a cage, clean and dressed in a simple attire - white shirt and shorts._  
 _Around me are many other boys and girls; small, delicate, beautiful... And, one by one, they are taken through the door on the other side of the room; and I am the last one._  
 _As they take me out, light illuminates me and I see nothing; and this time, when I realize where I am, He isn't there._  
 _And I am sold, for highest price ever seen there, to an old, fat, sweaty man._  
 _And as he takes the chain that leads to shackles on my legs, fear overcomes me..._

And I wake up, screaming at the top of my lungs.

.

I remember His eyes only: they were red, like blood, like dying flame, like crimson sunset. But no human could have eyes like that.

...could they?  
And now, years after that, I still remember them; and I still search for him in hope he'll know something about the fire, or the auction.

But I cannot find him, and all that I have left from that night is the memory of fire, the look of his eyes and this empty feeling in my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_**JACK THE RIPPER CLAIMS HIS FIFTH VICTIM; A WOMAN BRUTALLY HACKED TO DEATH**_ ; is the title which takes almost the half of the page of the newspapers which is Ciel reading.

As he sips hot tea, he hears a loud knock on the door, and someone storms in.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting your work, sir, but I've got an urgent message for you.", says tall man, all dressed in black, with his nose and mouth covered, and a hat on his head. He puts an envelope in front of Ciel, over the newspaper he put down and stares in his eyes. "If you need more information, you know where to go. Ask for Sebastian Michaelis.", he says and leaves as suddenly as he appeared, leaving the manor staff in confusion .  
Ciel takes the letter and opens it.  
But there's something bugging him, something in the back of his mind, which reminds him of dark nights and fear and his screams, and he cannot shake that feeling off...

.

Ciel walked down the streets of London, slowly moving towards the docks, and a pub where he usually met with his contacts.  
He was one of the very few Villainous Nobles who were willing to dirty their own hands for the Queen, and because of that she had a very high opinion of him; thus giving him more freedom to do whatever he wanted, and that was only one thing - finding out who killed his parents and kidnapped him. But, he asked himself, over and over during the day - was this Queen's doing? She usually made sure he was informed more secretively - a whisper in his ear on the street, or one letter amongst many. But why would she send that man? It was too obvious, too conspicuous, and he felt the sting of suspicion.  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he arrived in front of the pub, so the smell of tobacco and alcohol and noise that people made hit him hard, pulling him back into reality.

He opened the door and walked in, making his way through the drunk, happy people - some ship's crew that just got to the London, perhaps. They were loud, and big, but that did not scare him, for that he had a walking cane with a sword in it; and he was well versed in the swordplay.  
What scared him was the feeling that man left in him; and he wasn't ready to see him, but he felt that he had to do that, so that feeling can be gone.  
And he walked to the bar, said the name that was given to him to the bartender, and went to the table he was shown...

.

The table was in a corner, and for some reason, people avoided it, so once Ciel got near, it was easy to walk - no need to constantly avoid people, no need to worry if someone will spill a drink on him, or graze him with a cigar - so he relaxed.  
But when he saw him there, sitting alone, and when he gazed in his dark eyes, tension was back.  
"Are you Sebastian Michaelis?", he asked, as his eyes made their way from that man's beautiful black eyes, to his barely visible, but still noticeable cheekbones, down his long, but not too long, straight nose, to his sharp chin and jaw line, and rested on his lips, curled in a smirk.  
The smirk widened.  
"Yes.", he said, and Ciel recognized the voice of the man from earlier that day.  
"I read the letter you had for me.", he said, taking a chair and sitting so that they'll be face to face. He noticed Sebastian's long, pale hands, and gulped. "Who wants me to investigate the case of Jack the Ripper?", Ciel looked in Sebastian's eyes.  
"The Queen. Who else?", he smirked, again.  
Young man shook his head. "How can I know I can trust your words?", he said, and put his elbows on the table, intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on them, silently staring to the older man.  
"You saw the seal on the envelope, didn't you?", he said, and Ciel cursed silently, for being such a fool not to check the seal before opening the envelope, and for being such a fool for letting a single man startle him. Then, he nodded.  
Fire in the lamp on the wall flickered, making Sebastian's eyes seem red for a moment; and then he said: "There was one additional instruction of which I was informed an hour ago. To make it easier for us to work together, I was ordered to work as your butler, for the time being."


End file.
